Guerras Perdidas
by Lady Imogen
Summary: Fic pertencente ao projeto "Playing With The Reality" do Fórum 6V, com o tema "E se Hermione tivesse desistido de ser bruxa e tivesser ido viver como trouxa novamente?".
1. Chapter 1

Guerras Perdidas

O neon vermelho do letreiro iluminava levemente aquela parte da rua escura e acabava se multiplicando, refletido em uma poça d água formada pela chuva que caíra horas antes. Becos escuros, gente estranha e nada confiável... Definitivamente aquele lugar não lembrava em nada a área nobre da cidade que estava acostumado a freqüentar; E definitivamente havia agido corretamente ao decidir não aparatar ali, pois certamente teria sido visto.

"Diamond´s Club – Não acredito que terei que colocar meus pés nessa pocilga!" – reclamou o loiro mentalmente logo que o motorista parou em frente ao clube noturno, indicado como ponto de encontro. Por mais que não estivesse nada satisfeito com a escolha do lugar, Draco Malfoy, empresário bem sucedido e sempre à procura de mais poder e influência, não era um homem acostumado a perder dinheiro ou o que quer que fosse, e diante dos interesses que o levaram até ali, não hesitou e adentrou no estranho estabelecimento à procura de Ted Carson.

A cada passo, o loiro jovem e elegante se incomodava mais com o ambiente; Pouca luz, mesas pequenas, muito uísque e o excesso de fumaça cigarro, que criava praticamente uma neblina, que acabava por dificultar a visão do pequeno palco instalado ao fundo, onde jovens dançavam, recebendo gorjetas por sua exibição. "Deprimente!" – pensou o rapaz, visualizando Ted, sentando na companhia de uma garota em uma das mesas mais ao fundo.

Caminhou lentamente até o homem, enquanto tentava livrar-se do pesado sobretudo que havia sido parcialmente molhado pela chuva; Gesto que chamou a atenção de boa parte das moças que se exibiam por ali.

-Malfoy! – cumprimentou Ted animado, fazendo um sinal para que a garota que lhe fazia companhia se retirasse.

-Carson. – Draco retribuiu o cumprimento sem a mesma intensidade e aceitou a cadeira que lhe era oferecida.

Ted Carson era um homem de meia idade, pouca estatura e um tanto roliço, mas sua aparência pacata e por vezes simpática, escondia uma raposa. Sabia perfeitamente o que trazia o jovem e rico Draco Malfoy até seu clube e estava realmente disposto a aproveitar-se ao máximo da situação.

Draco queria ir direto ao ponto e sair daquela espelunca o mais rápido possível. Mas Ted não pensava assim; Queria tempo, tempo para arrancar-lhe mais dinheiro. E passou a esquivar-se das indagações de Draco, chamando-lhe a atenção para uma das garotas que se encontrava por ali.

- Veja que maravilha, meu caro senhor Malfoy! – dizia o homem observando fixamente uma garota que se exibia no palco.

- Sim, estou vendo. – disse o loiro sem emoção.

Era de fato uma garota bonita, mas sem nenhum traço de sofisticação e extremamente vulgar, na opinião de Draco, que educadamente concordou com seu anfitrião, somente para não contrariá-lo e em seguida, voltou a insistir que tratassem de negócios.

Mas Ted, de fato, não parecia ter nenhuma pressa. Abriu um largo sorriso, quando a moça que observava desceu do palco e veio sentar-se em seu colo e tomou por completo sua atenção. Cena que deixou Draco profundamente irritado.

Divertindo-se com a situação, o homem sugeriu a Draco que ele também aproveitasse um pouco a noite e lhe ofereceu a garota que desejasse, mas o rapaz prontamente o recusou. Em Londres ou em qualquer outra parte do mundo, ele podia ter a mulher que desejasse, bruxas sangue-puro, de famílias nobres e sem nenhum custo... Jamais iria se sujar com uma dançarina de quinta categoria.

Ted estava cada vez mais entretido e Draco cada vez mais irritado. A cena que se desenrolava a sua frente era patética e impaciente o loiro procurava olhar para os lados, até que seu olhar se deteve em uma jovem.

Ela estava de costas, servindo uma mesa, provavelmente uma garçonete. Trajava um vestido preto nem tão curto, mas que realçava perfeitamente suas formas. Os cabelos pareciam querer-se libertar a qualquer preço do coque que os prendia e mesmo de longe, ele podia ver que era linda.

Permaneceu observando a garota hipnotizado por alguns instantes, mas ela não se virou. Ted percebeu o que se passava e rapidamente interferiu:

- Não se preocupe, vou trazê-la até aqui, mas desde já aviso, esta é apenas para olhar e nada mais. – disse o homem fazendo um sinal com as mãos.

Em poucos segundos, Hermione Granger se aproximava com uma bandeja nas mãos, deixando um Draco Malfoy completamente atônito. "Não pode ser Hermione Granger... O que ela faz num lugar como esse? o que aconteceu com a aluna mais promissora de Hogwarts? Ela podia ter seguido a carreira que quisesse... O que fazia trabalhando num lugar como aquele?" – perguntava-se o loiro em uma velocidade absurda.

A garota permanece impassível. Sua expressão não se altera nem por um segundo. È como se jamais tivessem se visto antes. Mas Draco sabe que não é verdade e que provavelmente ela está apenas fingindo que não o conhece.

- Desejam algo para beber? – ela pergunta aparentando cansaço.

- Dois uísques. – responde Ted achando graça da expressão de Draco, que permanecia completamente detido na garota.

De fato, a visão de Hermione ali, tirara completamente sua concentração. Não se lembrava de Ted e nem dos motivos que o levaram até aquele inferninho trouxa no subúrbio de Nova Iorque... Agora tudo que lhe interessava era descobrir o que havia acontecido a Hermione Granger.

Enquanto a moça se afastava para pegar as bebidas, Ted tratou de alertar a Draco:

- Essa aí é encrenca! Ela não permite nenhum tipo de aproximação e recusa excelentes propostas dos clientes. Não gosto do jeito dela, já me deu muitos prejuízos – reclamou Ted.

- E por que a mantém aqui? – quis saber o rapaz curioso.

- Não sei como, ela enfeitiçou o meu melhor cliente. Ele vem aqui somente para vê-la; Não admite ser atendido por outra garçonete. – respondeu Ted suspirando.

A garota retorna com as bebidas e percebe que ambos deixaram de falar assim que se aproximou. "O que ele faz aqui?" – pergunta-se enquanto serve uma dose de uísque. Draco a encara, deixando-a nervosa, mas e ela se esforça para não deixar transparecer e faz de tudo para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

De longe, observa a mesa e somente quando vê Draco se despedir de Ted e sair pela porta consegue voltar a respirar. Há anos não via ninguém de seu passado. Um passado que a cada dia ficava mais distante em sua mente e em seu coração. Muitas vezes, Hermione quase acreditou que todos aqueles anos em Hogwarts não haviam passado de um sonho, de um delírio de menina.

Agradeceu quando finalmente terminou seu turno, as cinco da manhã. O sol já começava a iluminar o céu e o vento soprava frio. Já não podia se dar ao luxo de gostar do inverno como antes, agora sua vida era outra e já não tinha tantos meios para suportar bem a estação. Saiu pela porta dos fundos como de costume e caminhava lentamente, abraçando o próprio corpo, numa tentativa inútil de aquecê-lo.

Draco a observa do seu carro de luxo, oportunamente estacionado do outro lado da rua. Ele espera alguns segundos até que ela se afaste do bar, dá a partida e se aproxima, oferecendo uma carona, mas ela prontamente recusa.

- Tem certeza? Acho que vai congelar aí fora... – ele tenta convencê-la.

- Agradeço a preocupação, mas não me importo com o frio. – ela responde e segue andando.

Mas Draco Malfoy não está acostumado a receber um "não" como resposta e não desiste. Estaciona o carro, veste o casaco e a acompanha. A atitude inesperada do rapaz, faz com que Hermione perca o pouco controle que ainda lhe resta e assim se inicia uma discussão ferrenha no meio da rua, ainda adormecia.

- Você é uma teimosa, Granger! Teimosa e fracassada! – berrou o rapaz perdendo a paciência e enquanto observava a garota apertar o passo, para manter distância.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Hermione sente seu coração ser tomado por uma intensa mágoa. Com passos firmes ela dá a volta e vai ao encontro do loiro, encarando-o raivosa.

- Não sou idiota! Sei bem o que você quer e não pretendo interferir! – começou a castanha.

-Eu só quis ser gentil e oferecer uma carona para uma velha conhecida. – defendeu-se Draco um tanto confuso.

- Mentira! Você jamais quis ser gentil! Queria apenas descobrir mais detalhes, para que ficasse mais divertido rir depois.

Por algum motivo, o loiro não consegue contradizê-la e a garota continua:

- Você só quer tripudiar e rir de mim! Imagine! A melhor aluna de Hogwarts, melhor amiga do rico e famoso Harry Potter, agora garçonete de uma bar de quinta em Nova Iorque! Deve realmente te parecer uma grande piada! – ela diz magoada.

Ele a olha e não pode ficar indiferente a tristeza que transborda em seu olhar. Não entende como, mas sente que não pode simplesmente deixá-la ir, não daquele jeito e volta a segui-la.

- Quer parar de me seguir? – briga Hermione parando novamente de andar.

- Não. Não recebo ordens de ninguém, muito menos de você!– responde com sinceridade somente para provocá-la.

Está cada vez mais frio e rua começa a ganhar vida. Pessoas surgem de todos os cantos e muitos param para ouvir a briga do casal, que continua se ofendendo. Draco está cada vez mais incomodado com a situação e se pergunta o que faz ali. Hermione tenta mandá-lo embora mais uma vez, mas o loiro perde a paciência e inverte as coisas:

-Se não quisesse que eu te seguisse, teria aparatado!Mas ao invés disso, passou caminhando devagar na minha frente! – acusou o rapaz, deixando a moça indignada.

- O que faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta! – esbravejou.

- Ora, admita! Queria minha atenção! Queria que eu te seguisse! – afirmou Malfoy.

- Não! – ela tentava se defender caindo na armadilha.

- Claro que queria, pensa que sou bobo! Você poderia ter saído daquele bar sem que eu jamais tivesse idéia do seu paradeiro! – acusou Draco fazendo com que a garota se descontrolasse.

- Eu não podia! Eu não sou mais uma bruxa! – disse sem pensar, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas.

Draco não consegue acreditar no que escutou e permanece parado, enquanto a observa desaparecer correndo em meio aos transeuntes. Derrotado, volta para casa e se vê as voltas com uma nova obsessão: descobrir o que aconteceu a Hermione Granger.

Nos dias que se seguem, ele não consegue se concentrar no trabalho e em nada. Tudo o que lhe interessa é saber sobre ela. Usa toda a sua influência e através de contatos descobre que Hermione foi gravemente ferida durante a guerra e depois disso, parece ter sido completamente apagada do mundo bruxo.

Tudo aquilo é surreal demais para o loiro. Potter e Weasley jamais a deixariam sozinha, ainda mais vivendo daquela maneira; Algo estava errado. E cada vez mais, Draco Malfoy sentia necessidade de desvendar aquele mistério.

Decidido, o rapaz retorna a Nova Iorque e suborna um funcionário do clube para que lhe dê o endereço de Hermione. Precisam conversar. Era um prédio muito simples, localizado há poucas quadras do bar. A fachada suja e decadente denunciava que a vizinhança não era das melhores, mas o apartamento surpreendia pela limpeza e organização. Cores suaves, flores e muitos livros – "È a cara dela!" – pensou o rapaz. "Por que a melhor bruxa entre todas simplesmente abriria mão da magia?" - ele pensa quando é surpreendido por um miado agudo.

- Não acredito que essa bola de pelos ainda exista! – pensou alto enquanto mirava o gato de pelos alaranjados.

- Pois eu não acredito que você ainda exista e que tenha invadido meu apartamento! – brigou Hermione zangada.

Draco não diz nada. Não consegue dizer nada... Apenas a olha de cima a baixo, sem se preocupar em disfarçar o interesse. Não sabe como explicar, mas ela simplesmente o atraí como um imã e o deixa sem reação.

Hermione percebe de cara o que está acontecendo ali e incomodada, tenta acabar com aquela situação o mais rápido possível:

- Diga o que quer e vá embora! – falou seca.

Ele dá um passo em sua direção e ela automaticamente recua, fazendo-o parar.

- Quero saber o que aconteceu – admite o rapaz.

- E por que se interessa?- ela questiona.

- Quero saber por que você desistiu de tudo... – insiste o loiro.

-Tudo o quê? – ela tenta desconversar. – Quem te disse que eu desisti de alguma coisa?

- Desistiu da sua vida, de um bom emprego e até daqueles imbecis que chamava de amigos...

Ela o olha e ri amargas, ao ouvir a palavra "amigos".

- Você não sabe de nada! Eu não desisti de nada, porque não se pode desistir do que não se tem! Agora, por favor, vá embora! Eu estou cansada e preciso dormir! – pediu a moça.

- Ah, claro! Você deve realmente está cansa... Tantos homens querendo te comprar o tempo inteiro... – disse o loiro com raiva.

-Fora daqui! – gritou Hermione empurrando o rapaz com toda a sua força.

Mas Draco era bem mais forte e antes que ela pudesse raciocinar, ele a segurou pelos pulsos e a dominou completamente, mantendo-a bem próximo de si. A vontade de beijá-la era quase que incontrolável, mas o loiro voltou a si e a soltou antes de cometer tal loucura.

- Eu vou embora. Mas não se livrou de mim! – disse aparatando para sua casa.

Desolada, Hermione chorou pensando porque o destino era tão cruel, por que ele tinha que aparecer e fazê-la reviver todas as lembranças tristes e tudo o que sofreu.

Flashback:

Jonh e Alice Granger concordaram com o pedido da filha, que durante dias insistiu para que partisse para a América. Hermione sentia-se profundamente aliviada em saber que os pais estariam afastados de Londres naquele momento.

Os ataques eram constantes e comensais estavam por toda parte; A casa da família já não era um local seguro... No entanto, naquela manhã não poderia acompanhá-los ao aeroporto, pois havia sido designada para uma missão.

Três dias depois, ao retornar ao quartel general, Rony e Harry estavam a sua espera, junto com a pior notícia que já recebera em sua vida: já não tinha mais uma família.

Fim do Flashback

Deixou o corpo escorregar pela parede, até encontrar o chão; Era muito difícil ter que encarar lembranças tão dolorosas. Mais uma vez, sentiu-se completamente sozinha no mundo e cedeu as lágrimas.

Longe dali, um loiro se encontra jogado no sofá ao lado de uma garrafa de firewhisky, pensando na garota que depois de tantos anos voltava a atormentar sua mente.

Durante os anos de Hogwarts, Draco havia feito de tudo para descontar suas frustrações em cima daquela menina, a CDF desajeitada que sempre tinha resposta para tudo e de seus amigos. Eles formavam um trio perfeito e inseparável; Seriam amigos para a vida toda, enquanto ele, o rico e poderoso Draco Malfoy se via cercado por Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy: amigos falsos e uma vida somente de aparências; Nenhum sentimento bom, nenhuma boa lembrança. Não tinha nada além de si mesmo e de seu dinheiro.

Mas agora tudo era diferente. Ela já não era aquela garota, havia se tornado uma mulher linda, misteriosa e que parecia trazer consigo um fardo muito pesado. Talvez por isso mexesse tanto com sua cabeça. Ela também estava sozinha e perdida, assim como ele... Só não entendia como e porquê, mas estava disposto a tudo para descobrir.


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE II

Enquanto Draco intencionava uma aproximação, Hermione rezava para que ele a esquecesse e nunca mais a procurasse. Desde que abandonou sua antiga vida, a castanha procurava viver um dia após o outro, contentando-se somente com uma falsa paz gerada pelo silêncio e anonimato.

Ficar sozinha, tendo como única companhia um gato não é fácil, ainda que se trate do melhor gato do mundo – pensou a moça, tomando o felino alaranjado em seus braços. Mas mesmo com toda a solidão que lhe afligia não se sentia grata por reencontrar Malfoy e se ver obrigada a confrontar seu passado depois de tantos anos. Tinha certeza que ele a odiava e que tornaria sua vida um inferno. Rezou novamente para que ele a esquecesse, mas suas preces não foram atendidas

Dois dias se passaram; Dias de profunda angústia para Draco, que estava cada vez mais tentado a descobrir o segredo de Hermione e acabou decidindo procurá-la. Precisava com urgência livrar-se daquela mulher que sem pedir licença tomava conta de seus pensamentos e de seus sonhos, revelando-se uma obsessão inexplicável. Na época de escola jamais se cansara de perturbá-la, mas agora, ainda que inconscientemente, ela lhe dava o troco. Entrou novamente no ambiente que tanto lhe desagradava, mas não a viu servindo, como de costume.

Bastaram alguns segundos para que Ted se aproximasse e lhe oferecesse uma mesa. Estava muito satisfeito com a quantia que recebera noites atrás pelo pagamento de uma peça aparentemente sem valor que fora contrabandeada da América Central e certamente gostaria de mais um pouco, caso surgisse uma oportunidade.

Draco odiava aquele lugar, mas aceitou a oferta. Sentou-se em uma mesa e continuou procurando mais um pouco até que perdeu a paciência e perguntou:

-Onde está sua garçonete mais difícil, Ted?

- Ah! Esta noite ela está muitíssimo ocupada... – respondeu o homem com um sorrisinho malicioso e despertou a fúria de Draco Malfoy.

- Pensei que havia dito que ela não aceitava propostas. – disse o loiro sentindo um ciúme inexplicável tomar conta de seu ser.

- Sim, é verdade! Ela não aceita... Mas hoje ocorreu um milagre e o cavalheiro foi muito generoso! – começou Ted se aproveitando da situação.

- Quão generoso? De quanto estamos falando? - perguntou o loiro sem disfarçar.

- Ora, bem...

-Não enrole, diga quanto e faço seu cheque! – falou Draco decidido.

-Se é assim, volte amanha e traga essa quantia – respondeu o homem lhe entregando um cartão.

Era uma quantia exorbitante, mas ele não se importava. Ainda não acreditava que ela tinha se vendido a um cliente e ao mesmo tempo se censurava por pensar assim... Servindo-se de uma dose de firewhisky, sorveu parte da bebida, sentindo-a amargar como nunca e num breve descontrole, atirou o copo contra um espelho, provocando uma chuva de pequenos estilhaços cortantes. Por que não conseguia esquecê-la? Afinal, ela não era nada! Era uma sangue-ruim vadia, então porque ele se importava? Pagaria, a teria por uma noite e se libertaria dessa obsessão - foi o que pensou o loiro jogando-se em sua cama derrotado, mas sem conseguir dormir.

Hermione chegou em casa cansada e com muita dor de cabeça. Aquela noite definitivamente merecia ser apagada. Após anos de isolamento, reencontrou simplesmente seu pior inimigo que parecia tão arduamente disposto a destruir o pouco que lhe sobrara que saiu fazendo perguntas demais e acabou revelando o seu paradeiro a quem jamais poderia saber: Harry Potter.

Harry trabalhava em um cargo executivo no Ministério da Magia, era rico, famoso e muito bem relacionado. Não acreditou quando lhe informaram que havia alguém fazendo perguntas sobre Hermione Granger; Havia se passado muito tempo... Mas ao ouvir o nome da amiga não hesitou em investigar.

Não foi tão simples, mas com alguma ajuda chegou aos nomes de Draco Malfoy e Ted Carson; Sendo que o último não hesitou em contar o que sabia, mediante a um pequeno incentivo, e acabou revelando à Harry o paradeiro de Hermione. A garota não acreditou quando o viu entrar no bar. "É um pesadelo!" – pensou.

Inutilmente, tentou fugir, mas ele a segurou.

- Precisamos conversar. Venha comigo, vamos sair desse lugar! – disse o moreno, puxando a garota pelo braço e levando-a em direção a saída.

- Um instante, senhor! Minha funcionária não está autorizada a abandonar seu posto. – disse Ted Carson se colocando a frente de Harry.

- Estou certo de que ela pode contar com sua compreensão por alguns minutos... – disse Harry tentando manter a calma.

- Creio que será impossível, meu senhor. Digo-lhe que ela é indispensável! – afirmou Ted fazendo os olhos verdes do rapaz faiscarem de raiva.

Perdendo completamente a paciência, Harry mandou que Hermione lhe esperasse ali e arrastou Ted para um canto perguntando-lhe quanto dinheiro queria para deixá-los em paz. Conhecia bem aquele tipo de gente e desde o primeiro momento sabia quais eram as intenções do homem e buscando recuperar a paz que havia perdido, não hesitou nem mesmo diante da quantia absurda que lhe foi exigida; Simplesmente entregou o dinheiro.

- Ela retornará ao trabalho amanhã, se desejar! - falou Harry levando Hermione pelo braço, fazendo com que Ted sorrisse satisfeito e ficasse a imaginar coisas.

A conversa não foi nada fácil. Desenterrar o passado e remoer antigas feridas é sempre algo doloroso, mas Harry não se importava. O destino havia lhe dado uma oportunidade e ele não estava disposto a desperdiçá-la. Hermione não queria ouvir nenhuma palavra, mas diante da insistência do ex-melhor amigo, não teve escolha.

Flashback:

A casa permanecia vazia, certamente chegara antes dos amigos. Com as vestes molhadas pela chuva que castigava a cidade, a jovem caminhou em direção a lareira, com a intenção de se aquecer. "Pelo jeito, partiram com muita pressa!" – pensava a moça observando as xícaras e biscoitos esquecidos em cima de uma pequena mesa, equilibrados sob uma pilha de documentos.

Sem pensar muito, Hermione que já estava fora da cidade há dias, quis saber os fatos que ocorreram em sua ausência, imaginando que poderia antecipar um plano para tentar coibir o que quer que Voldemort estivesse tramando dessa vez. Analisou vários relatórios sobre o desaparecimento de artefatos mágicos, antigos e poderosos; Sobre os últimos confrontos entre membros da Ordem de Fênix e Comensais e por fim, deteve-se em um dossiê a cerca de um atentado na Londres trouxa.

"Queensland" – assustou-se a garota, ao saber que o atentado que Harry e Rony mencionavam na última carta havia ocorrido no bairro em que morava. "Por que eles não me disseram... Não faz sentido!" – dizia para si mesma a menina cada vez mais nervosa, folheando os papéis, até que foi interrompida.

-Mione? – chamou Rony observando a namorada segurando os documentos com as mãos trêmulas. – Apenas fique calma...

- Calma? Porque eu deveria ficar calma? Porque não me disseram! Essas pessoas eram, minhas amigas, minha família! E se meus pais estivessem lá? – questionou a moça raivosa.

-Ouça, Mi! Não queríamos que você soubesse dessa maneira, planejávamos falar com calma... – tentou Harry, alarmando a garota que imediatamente desviou seus olhos para a lista de vítimas fatais, deparando-se com o nome de seus pais e sentindo uma dor que jamais poderia explicar.

Fim do Flashback

Pedir perdão é um exercício de humildade e paciência, e Harry estava disposto a enfrentar a situação e provar à amiga que estava arrependido e que a queria de volta em sua vida; Hermione teria sido grata pela visita e provavelmente aceitaria as desculpas do amigo, se jamais houvesse ocorrido o segundo golpe. Aquilo era maior do que ela, não conseguia ser superior e esquecer e se viu forçada a pedir a Harry que se retirasse e não voltasse a procurá-la.

Chorou até dormir e teve pesadelos terríveis com a guerra e com Rony, o namorado a quem amava profundamente e que no pior momento de sua vida, a traiu com sua amiga Luna Lovegood. Rony não a amava; E Harry não era seu amigo, não depois das mentiras e tentativas de acobertar a conduta indigna dos outros dois. Sentiu-se novamente ferida e desprezada pelas pessoas que mais confiava no mundo.

Não queria sair da cama, mas quando o relógio indicou às 18 horas, se viu forçada a partir para o trabalho. Enquanto vestia uma mini-saia preta, pensava o quanto odiava aquele lugar... Mas seria por pouco tempo, pensava esperançosa, imaginando conseguir um emprego em um lugar digno.

Por mais que estivesse bonita, com a blusa levemente decotada e as sandálias de salto alto, tudo o que via refletido no espelho era a tristeza que sentia, por constatar que não havia outro caminho para ela senão a solidão. Desejava apenas se sentir querida e amada por alguém, mas Harry, em nenhum momento usou essas palavras. Intencionava apenas dar paz a sua consciência – pensava a moça decepcionada, caminhando pelas ruas que começavam a se tornar escuras.

Abatida, entrou no bar e se dirigiu ao balcão, assumindo seu posto de garçonete; Mas logo foi abordada pelo ambicioso Ted, que anunciou:

- Pode deixar essa bandeja, minha flor. Hoje não precisará servir mesas! – anunciou o homem surpreendendo Hermione.

- Não estou entendendo... – disse Hermione sem querer acreditar na situação.

- Não se faça de boba! Um cavalheiro a espera no segundo andar e deve subir imediatamente! – ordenou Ted.

-Já lhe disse que não faço esse tipo de coisa! – respondeu a castanha ofendida.

- Se fez ontem, pode muito bem fazer hoje! – disse o homem arrastando-a pelo braço. – Vá agora, o senhor Malfoy pagou muito caro por você e não tolera atrasos!

- Malfoy? Aquele Maldito! – esbravejou Hermione soltando-se do homem e seguindo em direção a porta e sendo imediatamente cercada por dois capangas mal encarados a serviço de Ted.

- E então, doçura? Vai subir por bem ou por mal? – indagou Ted deixando a garota sem nenhuma escolha.

Estranho admitir, mas estava nervoso. Servindo-se de uma dose de uísque trouxa, Draco Malfoy tentava controlar a ansiedade, e acabou sendo surpreendido por lembranças dos tempos de escola, quando nunca perdia a oportunidade de maltratar aquela garota somente para poder ver seus olhos brilharem raivosos em sua direção.

Ela é como o vento  
Através de meus sonhos  
Ela conduz a noite até mim  
Ela me guia até o luar, só para me queimar com o sol  
Ela tomou meu coração, mas não sabe o que fez

De repente, a porta se abriu e o loiro sentiu a boca seca diante da visão, de uma bela morena ofegante, que entrou no quarto e bateu a porta atrás de si, denunciando toda a raiva que sentia. Lembrando-se do passado, Draco julgou que ela fosse xingá-lo ou mesmo atacá-lo, como fez há anos atrás, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Tomada por um turbilhão de sentimentos inexplicáveis, Hermione entrou naquele quarto e sem pensar duas vezes, tirou a blusa que vestia, deixando completamente a mostra o sutiã adornado com rendas negras e caminhou com passos firmes em direção ao rapaz que a observava hipnotizado, dando-lhe um beijo avassalador.

Draco jamais imaginou que viveria tal situação. Hermione simplesmente o agarrava com força; Tinha uma de suas mãos enterradas em seus cabelos e a outra deslizava por suas costas, pressionando-as como se pretendesse aumentar ainda mais o contato. Que gosto incrível aqueles lábios tinham... – pensava o loiro correspondendo plenamente à ação da garota e a agarrando-a com todo o desejo que se encontrava acumulado em sua mente e em seu corpo.

Sinto sua respiração em meu rosto  
Seu corpo perto de mim  
Não posso olhar em seus olhos  
Ela está fora do meu time

Não é possível saber quanto tempo permaneceram naquele estado. Mas do mesmo modo inesperado que começou, o beijo terminou; E quando ela se aproximou novamente, ele, deduzindo que algo estava muito errado, a segurou procurando ler seus olhos e para sua surpresa, já não haviam mais faíscas de raiva ou de desejo nos olhos castanhos. Agora, repletos de lágrimas, eles revelavam toda a dor da moça, que movida pela mágoa e pelo desespero começou a falar:

- Vamos Malfoy! Não é isso que você quer? Não foi para isso que você pagou? Está feliz em destruir a única coisa que me restou? – gritou descontrolada, diante da hesitação do rapaz.

-Do que está falando? – ele quis saber, um tanto confuso. – Eu não fiz nada a você! Nada!

-Nada? Você contou a todos onde eu estava! Por sua causa vou ser obrigada a deixar minha casa e o pouco que eu tinha até agora! E como se isso fosse pouco, você roubou a minha dignidade me obrigando a me deitar com você! – esbravejava a moça, enquanto lágrimas corriam por sua face.

- Não é verdade! - ele se defendeu. -Você se faz de santa, mas não é! Todos sabem onde estava ontem à noite! O que foi? Será que meu dinheiro não é bom pra você? Ou eu não sou bom o suficiente para a ex- melhor aluna de Hogwarts?

-Você é desprezível! É um infeliz! – berrou a menina.

- Sim, eu sou! Tão infeliz quanto você! – respondeu com raiva puxando-a novamente para perto de si.

- Me larga! – disse furiosa.

- Por quê? – perguntou cafajeste.

-Eu não quero você!

-Mas ainda pouco você queria! - disse beijando o pescoço dela

Imediatamente, Hermione o empurrou, pegou a blusa que minutos antes havia atirado ao chão e tentou sair do quarto, mas obviamente, Draco não permitiu, colocando-se entre ela e a porta.

- Deixe-me ir! – ordenou a garota, tentando passar.

-Não! – respondeu decidido.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – ela quis entender.

- Eu não sei – confessou. Desde que te vi servindo mesas nessa espelunca não consigo me concentrar em nada... Apenas diga-me o que aconteceu com você? Do que tem medo? O que te impede de voltar para o seu lugar?

Ela o olha perplexa, imaginando porque ele se importaria...

- Não se preocupe, não vou te forçar a nada. Apenas fique e converse comigo. – pediu deixando-a atônita.

Só um tolo para acreditar  
Que eu tenha algo que ela precise  
Ela é como o vento

Ele tinha falado com gentileza? Draco Malfoy, o ex-sonserino frio e arrogante, demonstrava alguma preocupação com uma sangue-ruim? – Hermione não podia acreditar, mas ao mesmo tempo queria saber até onde ele chegaria. Devagar, foi se afastando da porta, enquanto observava Draco servir mais uma dose de uísque.

Com gentileza, estendeu um copo para ela, que a esta altura havia recolocado suas roupas nos devidos lugares. Tomando o copo em suas mãos, Hermione perguntava a si mesma por que ainda estava ali; Afinal, ele n estava lhe prendendo... Ou melhor, sim, ele estava! De alguma maneira ela estava presa aquele olhar que parecia hipnotizá-la.

Baixar a guarda não era do feitio de Hermione Granger e Draco sabia disso. Estava claro que ela não revelaria seus segredos facilmente, por isso ele decidiu tentar uma abordagem menos direta. Sem olhá-la diretamente, começou a falar sobre uma briga que tiveram na escola, que culminou em um belíssimo soco de direita que o atingiu sem nenhuma chance de defesa, fazendo-a rir. A bebida também ajudava a relaxar e logo Hermione havia se esquecido de toda a raiva e mágoa que sentia, deixando apenas a sensação de ter alguém familiar para conversar.

Pouco a pouco, Draco foi se dando conta da mudança de humor da garota. E sorriu satisfeito ao constatar que estava tendo mais sucesso do que o esperado. Aproximou-se dela, ajudando-a se levantar e a conduziu até a cama, onde a colocou sentada e se ajoelhou a seus pés desamarrando cuidadosamente as sandálias que calçava e a deixando o mais confortável possível.

Aquela era uma cena realmente inusitada. Hermione estava um tanto alterada, mas não o suficiente para deixar de observar e sentir cada movimento e cada toque. Não acreditou quando o viu ajoelhar-se a seus pés, o que ele queria afinal? Enlouquecê-la? Pois definitivamente estava funcionando – pensou a garota emitindo um suspiro, enquanto sentia as mãos do rapaz deslizarem por seus tornozelos.

- Eu não sei se gosto disso... – falou Hermione, enquanto observava o loiro se sentar ao seu lado na cama e a puxar para si, fazendo com que descansasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Sim, você gosta. – respondeu o loiro sorrindo e a abraçando-a.

Depois de uma noite regada a revelações, lágrimas, risos e uísque, Draco Malfoy despertava sentindo o perfume que vinha dos cabelos de Hermione Granger. Sem se mexer, a observava adormecida sobre seu peito e dizia para si mesmo que logo ela seria sua. Para quem pretendia simplesmente se livrar de uma obsessão e continuar sua vida, o rapaz havia acabado de adentrar um caminho completamente oposto.

Eu olho no espelho e tudo o que vejo é um jovem homem velho  
Com apenas um sonho  
Estarei enganando a mim mesmo  
Que ela cessará minha dor  
Se eu vivesse sem ela - Enlouqueceria

Ainda que sob efeitos do álcool, Hermione mostrou que era de fato a garota mais inteligente e sagaz que ele conheceu em toda sua vida, a única capaz de saber como provocá-lo e ao mesmo tempo responder suas provocações. Era linda, esperta, engraçada e definitivamente capaz de enlouquecê-lo. Estava decidido: Hermione Granger seria de Draco Malfoy e de ninguém mais.

Hermione acordou estranhando a cama e agradeceu mentalmente ao constatar que permanecia vestida. Levantou devagar sentido os efeitos da noite passada e tentou reconhecer o ambiente. Definitivamente não estava no quarto localizado no andar de cima do Diamond´s. Aquele era um quarto amplo e extremamente luxuoso... Observava os detalhes, quando se deparou com Draco trajando apenas uma calça de cor escura, saindo do banheiro, com os cabelos molhados denunciando que acabava de sair do banho.

- Bom dia! – disse o loiro.

Confusa e ainda tonta, Hermione nada respondeu, recolheu suas coisas e começou a pensar numa maneira de voltar para casa. Draco observou cada movimento da castanha, até perder a paciência e segurá-la pelos ombros.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou o rapaz, forçando a garota a encará-lo.

- Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu... Nós bebemos demais, você me trouxe para cá, eu falei demais... Mas agora eu preciso ir embora! – falou a moça confusa.

- Vai fugir novamente? – ele perguntou sério.

- Não tenho escolha...

-Sim, você tem! Eu poderia te ajudar! Eu não quero te ver novamente naquele bar! – disse Draco autoritário.

- Não é assunto seu. – limitou-se a dizer, enquanto sentia-se profundamente incomodada pela maneira como ele falava com ela.

Somente naquele instante, o loiro se deu conta do erro que cometeu e imediatamente voltou atrás. Não estava disposto a perder. Calmamente, caminhou até uma poltrona, sentou-se e começou a lhe dizer:

- Acho que temos uma coisa incomum, Hermione; E eu não apenas posso, como quero ajudá-la... Diga-me, depois da noite de ontem, ainda me odeia? Será que minha companhia lhe é tão detestável?- pergunta com uma irresistível cara de menino carente, a fazendo perceber o quanto estava gostando de receber toda aquela atenção repentina.

- Eu realmente preciso ir agora! Talvez um dia agente se encontre... – disse a garota virando-se em direção a porta.

Vendo-a se afastar, Draco se levanta depressa e a segura, fazendo-a se virar em sua direção. A garota estremece com o toque e sente o perfume dele invadir seu corpo, deixando-a ainda mais tonta.

-Vou providenciar isso! – diz o loiro dando um suave beijo em sua face e a soltando em seguida.


End file.
